


The Voices

by Neutral03



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Depressing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Voices

I did it. I've finally done it. I can't really believe that I actually did it. Their dead, they are actually dead. Those horrible monstrosities are finally dead. And, it's all because of me. I know that I should probably feel some sort of remorse, but I feel nothing of the sort. I actually feel joy over this, pure joy like a child on Christmas. Yes, more excited than a young child opening presents on Christmas morning. With the light in their young eyes just brighting with the opening of their new toy. Now don’t get me wrong, I know it was wrong, I truly do. But I couldn't help myself, for they the voices told me too. The voices inside my head plague me day in and day out, but they do nothing, that is why they, those horrible monsters are dead. It's because of them I am like this, thus furthermore the on coming of their own demise. The painful, agonizing demise which brought a small smile to my otherwise emotionless face. 

This has been coming on for sometime now, I believe. It all started the day I was put in that place. The horrible, sadistic sight of a building. They kept saying that it was "For my own good," or "You need the help darling. It will be good for you". No it was not good, not good for me at all, it was a nightmare. A living nightmare that no matter how much you tried you could never wake up. Plus it made those stupid voices stronger than ever. While they moved on with their lives, I stayed there listening to the taunting voices echoing in my head. No matter how many times I would scream, and shout, "Make it stop! PLEASE JUST MAKE THEM SHUT UP!" They the monsters would not listen, the demons that lived there in that awful place just told me to calm down and they would. And that never worked, it just irked them and made them even louder. I even remember them biting me to get silence. 

It felt like an eternity had passed since I had been confined to the dreadful place of my prison. Finally I would be rescued from this hole in the darkness. Though the voices seemed to have stopped for the time being. Maybe, they will be gone for good this time. If only I were that lucky. The voices will be back I know they will come back, they always do. It was inevitable, I guess you could say, their bodies looked so beautiful once I had done it. Funny, most people would say that bodies ripped to shreds, covered in blood would be disgusting and morbid. But I find it interesting, fascinating, and one of the most beautiful sites in the world. The stillness, and their eyes left wide open, for the world to stare into their souls. To reach the depth of one's own subconscious; the eyes are the key window after all. Like a looking glass one would observe the stars in the sky with. 

I remember, when I first felt the urge to do this deed. It was a bright and crisped night in the October skyline. A full moon hung in the otherwise darkened black sky. A small breeze could be felt outside the window, it rustled the leaves slightly. That night the voices were being very active. I still remember one whisper "Come on girl....... You know you want to do it......." I vaguely remember violently almost shaking my head no. But they refused to submit the matter. And another gently speaking in a soothing motherly voice. " Don't worry about my darling.... Everything now my will be alright...." Tears started to stream down my porcelain face. This sickening, depressing feeling sprouted from the very inside of my own core. I have felt this before, this is what I felt the day they sent me to that horrid place. Where I spent years suffering an eternal pain, and sorrow at the hands of psychos. I'd made up my mind tonight was the night. "Come on now, you better get started before they start to suspect something." I nodded to the masculine voice speaking to me through my mind. 

I only remember parts of the rest of the night. By that time I had already started to formulate a plan. First I wait for them to be least on their guard, before I strike. Second, I make my move, and they will finally pay. Third....well I don’t know what to do after that. "Darling..... Come now, my sweet darling, you this is wrong....''The female voice told me. "What you want to do is wrong, and you know that.. They are your family and they love you..." "If they loved me so much then why did they place me in that hole?!" I retorted back at that weak voice. Weak, yeah she's weak, but he's much stronger, stronger than me I must listen to him. "Well now she's finally came around won't cha say Doll face?" The male voice whispered back darkly. He sounded drunk, very, very drunk. And angry so very angry, why, why?! That's it, it's time it must be done now. Well as the old saying goes its now or never. 

Nervousness, climb and settled into my stomach, as I slowly walked down the hallway. The hallway that.....that led to... to their room. The closer I got the more the nervousness became prominent. Also the more the anger began to boil and rise and seep to the surface. Then I noticed it, and axe hanging on the wall. For decorative purposes, one can assume, but know it will be known for another purpose. I slowly and silently remove it from its place on the wall. Being wary or awakening the slumbering members of the household. The axe was heavy in my small delicate hands, but after a while it felt like a feather. The more I walk down the hallway the longer it seems in distance. The more time it gives me to ponder on my inner thoughts and voices. For the first time, in a long time I actually felt confident in myself. 

That confidence did not last long as I began to hear the voices go at it with each other once again. Sometimes I just wish that they would just shut up. Yes just for them to shut up and leave alone. That's all I want to be left alone and in peace. Though they would not allow it. The voices say that they want to torture me, and that is way that sent me to live with though monsters. That was the worst time of my life. " **Hey now! Come on, ….. You know you want to... KILL THEM YOU LITTLE WITCH** !" The male voiced sneered at me. "Leave her alone you ape!" The female voice shouted at him. The two then went at it again. Those two are always arguing with each other. Both think that they know what is best for me. 

After a moment when the voices argument died down I crept a little more into the room. As I found myself coming closer, and closer to their bed the blood in my veins began to pump faster. The excitement was overwhelming. Then there I was at her side of the bed. Her long dark hair, pooled around her face. Her pale complexion glistening in the moonlight from the window. She looked so beautiful, of course she was always so beautiful. Just then her eyes were beginning to open. I could see the midnight iris shining in the dark. After a couple of minutes the sleep was out of her eyes, and she was becoming wide awake. She then began to scan me up and down. She froze when she saw that I was holding the axe in my hands. The only word to describe her at the moment was being petrified. I don’t know why, but I felt a certain feeling of superiority. Her eyes deadlocked on mine, with a look of begging and pleading to not do this. 

I took a long moment to look at her eyes. They showed pure and utter terror, and that was focused on me. I was wary that she might scream and wake him up. Though since she hasn’t yet, I can assume that it just died down in her throat. I slowly lifted up the axe over my head. Then with one swift movement it came down on her. Blood was starting to spill, and pool around her. I figured that she was dead, but still I kept on hitting her over and over again. After a while I casted my gaze across the bed to him. He seemed to be up and looking at me in shock and pure terror. I could tell exactly what he was thinking was 'I'm next' and I loved it. I thought that would at least be a little chase, or something. I circled the bed and came upon his side. He started to scoot away from me a little, but her body stopped him. I took the axe and started swinging. At one point I heard his head hit the floor and started to roll across the floor. I could tell that he was dead. For some strange and unexplainable reason it brought me a true sense of pride. 

"Alright now you've done.... Now what next?" The male voiced asked. " I don’t know?.... Maybe we should all get down on are knees and pray to the dear Lord for forgiveness.." The female voice pithily stated. I rolled my eyes and harshly stated we get rid of the murder weapon. I quickly left the room and started running down the hallway. My eyes scan over my surroundings looking for something, anything that I can use to hide the axe. My eyes suddenly fall over an open window. I hastily throw out the axe and slam the window shut. Then I ran back to my bedroom and shut the door. After I secure and make sure it's locked, I sink to the floor. Oh, dear Lord how did I get myself in this position? That I don’t even think that he truly knows. And now my mind is racing beyond what is comprehendible. 

"Darling, sweetheart you know that this was wrong.... You should turn yourself in...." The female voice said in a gentle tone. "No! We should run as far away as we can get from this place!" "Why...?" I ask them, hoping for a complete and honest answer. " The Cops!... Police will be coming for you, and send you and all of us back to that place....." "No, we should turn ourselves in, maybe the police will be leaningent, with us." "No, you can tell you're a woman always wanting to do what you think is right. "The male voice grumbles out. "Come on kid you know that it's best that we run...." "Oh, yeah.." While the voices in my head began to argue, I tuned them out. Maybe it is wrong to run away. In a way that is what I just did. By killing them, my parents. They just wanted to help me. But why did they have to send me to that place of horror? At that moment I finally made my decision. 

I stood on my front porch waiting. Yes, just waiting for them to come. I already had my bags packed for my journey. The stars were hanging low and bright in the sky. The moon at its fullest I've ever seen in my very short life. Same really, since this will probably be the last time that I see it. The sirens of police cars ring in the distance. I just hope I have enough courage to do this by the time they get here. I place a piece of paper I'd been holding in my hands, on the bottom step. I had just finished checking over everything by the time they were pulling into the driveway. They were getting out of their cars and approaching me. "One called out don’t! Don do it Miss." One shouted. I merely stared at him. I raised the knife that I held in my other hand to my neck. I saw them approaching me and I took one swipe. The last thing I remember is feeling a slight twinge, then nothing. 

Epilouge: 

Later that night a lonely police detective was viewing over a letter, an officer had found. It read: 

Please forgive me. I am so sorry for what I have done. He told me to do it, but I really didn't want to. I had to make them shut up somehow. I didn’t want to go back to that awful and nightmarish place. That is where they would have sent me if I told them. And I couldn’t go back to where those demons are who hurt me. Again, I am truly sorry, but this was the only way I could make them stop without hurting anyone else I love. And the axe should be somewhere in the backyard. 

-E.A.B.

The detective looked at the note. He didn’t understand why such a young lady who do such a thing. Well she wasn’t right in the head to begin with. But she didn’t deserve an end such as the one she endured. And so is the end of the tale of Elizabeth "Lizzie" Anne Gordon. And pray to the Lord that this never has to happen again. In any life time in the near or distance future. For it would be better off for this to never happen again in the future generations to come. 

THE END . 


End file.
